At the Mt Silver Campgrounds
by CobaltStarlight
Summary: The Dex Holders decided to spend their time as a group outdoors near Mt. Silver, and they met some Johto and Kanto Gym Leaders there. Contains Gendershipping Gold x Bugsy , Chosenshipping, and Specialshipping so far! ...so shonen-ai warning! -ON HAITUS-
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

"Perfect day to go out camping near Mt. Silver! Eh, Gold?" Red grinned.

"Yeah! Who knew this is a great idea!" Gold replies.

The ten Pokedex holders are on their way to their campsite near Mt. Silver, but little did they know, there's already a pack of young Gym Leaders from Kanto and Johto at their destination (the Johto Leaders are in their campground, a small gap away from Kanto's campground).

Once they arrived there, Gold excitedly saw the Johto Gym Leaders and ran to the ones he's familiar with before. Gold's monkey Pokemon, Ataro, followed him.

Gold decides to strike a conversation with Falkner. Remembering the navy-blue-haired bird keeper, he first saw him as a policeman who was tracking down Silver as a thief, but the second time they met somewhere, he realized that he's aiming to be a Gym Leader of Violet City to take his father's position. Since they're Gym Leaders, Gold was shocked that he did take that role after they met the second time.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Gold asked.

"Hey, if you were a Gym Leader, you would love a break from all those duties as the head of your respective hometown, right?" Falkner answered. "Well, not all of us Gym Leaders wanted to catch a break here, they somehow prefer somewhere else."

"Oh, so that means we can all have one hell of an awesome time!"

Falkner nodded gladly and walked back to Bugsy and Whitney, so he can help them set up their tents.

By the moment Gold took notice of the pink-haired Gym Leader, he let out, "Oh look it's the pretty-yet-really-annoying cutie-girl!"

Whitney only grunted at Gold and ignored him so she can focus on her pink Miltank-patterned tent.

When it comes to Gold, he can be really arrogant to the point when people felt like punching him to the ground, but not really, almost all the time they just get really pissed off into trying to ignore the immature and perverted breeder. Some of his friends and people he knew, however, didn't mind.

ºººº

When everyone were almost done setting up their campsite in which the Pokedex holders set up their spot between the Johto and Kanto Gym Leaders' campsites, Gold was hearing a conversation between Falkner and Bugsy.

"Hey, Bugsy?" Falkner asked as he's helping set up Bugsy's bug-imprinted tent for him.

"Hm?" Bugsy responded.

"You know Gold too?"

Bugsy nodded, "When we first met while I was searching for my missing companions while we're all at the Ruins of Alph," he focuses his eyes to finishing the tent, "He… mistook me for a girl and asked me out on a date. Like a lot of people did before, but most of the time, scratch out the 'date' part." He laughs a bit.

Falkner's eyes widened in shock, "What? What happened then?"

"I was growing nervous when Gold gave me his pink-up line. He asked if we could have a cup of tea together…" Bugsy nervously spoke, "I didn't know my exact feeling back then… even when he's asking me out because he thought I'm a girl he first viewed me as."

He sighed, "Thinking of those days… I still can't shake off those emotions I had! I think this is crazy!

" … But anyway, I told him that I'm a guy, but even after that, I still don't know-"

"Wait, did you even say no to Gold's offer?" Falkner interrupted. Gold himself is still closely listening to this situation.

Bugsy stood silent. "… I didn't say no, I… Falkner, can we not talk about this?"

"Of course. But if you want somebody to talk to, I'm here." Falkner patted Bugsy's head, and the tent's all set.

When the conversation was over, Gold went back to finish setting up his own tent because he was distracted from being so curious to hear it. And now he's starting to think about it…

That Gold...

* * *

><p>Author's note: Now I merged Chapters 1 and 2 into one chapter because they're really short XD The thing's fixed now.<br>Now, people, go to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Spin The Bottle

NOTE: Now this chapter involves three pairings: Specialshipping, Chosenshipping, and Gendershipping (Gold x Bugsy)! I think from time to time it'll focus more on Gendershipping, so be warned :3

ºººº

Later when the sun has set, the Gym Leaders and the Dex holders set up a big campfire and they took a seat around it like a circle.

Gold's thoughts about Bugsy's talk with Falkner about when they first met are circling around in his head, with a few questions he had in mind; What were Bugsy's emotions about their first encounter?

"I'm BORED! What shall we do?" Blue boomed the silent chatting between some of them.

"Hm… I know! A game of 'Spin the Bottle'!" Yellow added.

"Great idea!" Blue happily reacted with her usual peskiness. "Now, Yellow goes first since she came up with the idea!"

All of the whole group got to a different spot, away from the campfire, and in a tighter alignment in a circle with the empty glass beer bottle in the very middle. It's Yellow's turn, so with all her might, she spun the bottle.

As it stops spinning, to Yellow's shock, the bottle points exactly at Red. They looked at each other, blushing because this means they had to go to one of their tents and actually kiss.

Everyone else "ooed" at the two.

"Well, rules are rules! Tent now! Be back in 10 minutes, no sooner!" Blue said, pointing at Red's tent.

The two got in his tent, and they're nervous about it (mostly Yellow).

Red spoke, "Yellow-"

Yellow looks away, so Red won't see her embarrassed face. _He... He's looking right at me…_ she thought.

"Yellow?"

Nothing. He then took action by going to the position to have his face straight at hers. He puts his forehead against hers, causing her to open her eyes.

"Why are you so afraid? There's no need to be scared."

"I… I'm… R-Red?" Yellow yelled out a little by the second she noticed his lips getting closer to hers.

She wanted to back away because she's really nervous being in a time like this, but at the same time, she will try to go with the flow.

As Red's lips touched Yellow's, she felt an intense spark like never before. She tried her best to follow, but there's no problem to that since she ends up getting caught up in a moment, like she already kissed before.

This could be it! Her true feelings shall finally reveal to Red, the one for her.

ºººº

Ten minutes later, Red and Yellow got out of his tent.

"Who's turn is it now?" Blue said.

No one answered.

"Oh alright, looks like it's mine!" She spun the bottle. It stops and it pointed at Silver, to her surprise.

"… Silver …" Blue whispered with her eyes shining.

Silver went to his own tent without saying anything. Knowing the rules, Blue followed.

"So…" He put his hands on her shoulders. But without warning, she interrupts him with an innocent kiss. He grew stunned (but he really liked it) as sparks flew between them as they both blushed. Their tongues started moving inside their mouths as they started making out.

ºººº

After ten minutes of Blue and Silver's private moment, now it's the "Golden Boy" of the Dex Holders' turn! Gold spins the bottle really fast. It took half a minute until it stops. Whoever it points at, he can stay cool with it. He does shut his eyes until the bottle stops, so he'll then see who it is AFTER the bottle chooses his make-out partner.

As the spinning stopped, Gold opened one of his eyes, right at the bottle, then he opened the other eye and follows to who it pointed at: Bugsy.

Awkward silence followed followed beween them once they faced each other eye-to-eye. According to the bottle, they had to do it.

"What are you two waiting for? Get in your tent! And only get out in 10 minutes, or maaaaybe longer, okay?" Blue broke the silence and is perkier than before since her moment with Silver just earlier.

She grabbed Gold's and Bugsy's hands, dragged them to Gold's tent and shoved them inside. Finally she zipped the tent's door closed.

_I don't know what to do! Man, what now? _Bugsy thought. He felt scared about this, thinking if he should even go for it. He felt a deep blush on his face.

Gold, on the other hand, also felt really nervous secretly as well, but he does feel a little prepared. Still, he wonders if he make his first move on Bugsy. It didn't take long for them to notice that their hearts are beating a little faster.

"G-Gold… W-What now?" Bugsy finally let out quietly.

"As the rules implied, Bugsy, we do…" Gold paused, thinking that he had to, making his blush a lot. "We do have to make out."

"Weird, you're usually not even like this." Bugsy implied.

_Should I go first? Well… why not? _Gold thought. He didn't know why he's nervous, maybe it's because he knows Bugsy's not a girl, or he never thought it would come to this. Be he lets all that pass.

He steps forward to Bugsy on his knees, since the tent is only big enough for them to stand on their knees, not on their feet. Bugsy did so.

"Maybe I shall do this first." Gold took off his red jacket, goggles, cap, and black shirt off, leaving them shirtless and hatless. By the moment Bugsy saw Gold's broad bare chest, his heart beats faster and blushed even deeper than he has already.

After a few moments of getting lost in thought, Bugsy snapped out with a question, "Do I have to take my shirt off too?"

"Hm… maybe." Gold answered as he slid his slender hands up Bugsy's shirt, unties his yellow kerchief and unbuttons near the collar of the shirt that the kerchief was hiding, opening up more of the skin near his neck.

Gold decides to slide the collar part of Bugsy's shirt to just below the shoulders. The lavender-haired boy can't help but let the quiet nervous sound escape his lips.

Finally, Gold gets him to press his whole upper exposed body to his.

Bugsy puts his hands on Gold's shoulders and pulled him even closer, so he can press his soft lips against Gold's.

Gold takes it up a notch by sliding his tongue inside Bugsy's mouth, causing him to moan quietly out of personal pleasure.

Bugsy's tongue felt Gold's with so much of a strong romantic feeling. Gold suddenly lays Bugsy on the inflatable tent bed to continue making-out.

Bugsy wraps his arms and legs around Gold's neck and lower back area, thinking of how sudden and amazing this moment really is. Still, could this be real? Because to him, he obviously knew that the perverted breeder could still be more interested in attractive females since they first met. He tends to not worry about the thought, he just wraps Gold's tongue with his own to intensify the frenching.

Gold starts kissing even deeper and has his tongue loosen Bugsy's tongue's grip, so his can start probing his mouth even more, causing even softer and louder moans from him.

"I…" Bugsy spoke between kisses.

To Gold, there is actually something about Bugsy that made him realize his questionable feelings about him, despite the incident back at their first encounter. Sure, Bugsy's a boy, but…

Gold's inside thought got interrupted when Blue zips open part of his tent door to take a peek.

In her view: Gold shirtless, Bugsy stripped a little, Gold on top and Bugsy on the bottom, and finally, there's Gold's blanket laying over the lower part of his body, just over the waistline.

Her eyes widened to the first thing that came to her mind, so she apologized for interrupting and left the scene.

It's because of here that they stopped making out.

"What does she think we're doing?" Bugsy asked.

Gold blushed, "She thinks we're- …" His face went as red as a tomato. Bugsy can hear his heart beating loudly. "N-Nevermind that! Let's-"

"Is the time up? Maybe she came to tell us so." Bugsy interrupted.

Gold didn't say anything, still looking down at Bugsy. Silence grew. Then he finally answered.

"Bugsy, I'd rather continue than leave this minute."

Bugsy was actually shocked to hear what really came out of his mouth. He gets up to kiss Gold again, continuing their moment once again.


End file.
